


Thirst

by Papur



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vamp!Taejoon, Were!Elliott
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24016900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papur/pseuds/Papur
Summary: After meeting his mate, Taejoon...Elliott felt his body feel different.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Thirst

**Author's Note:**

> Korean Translation available @ (Soon updated)  
> Twitter: @5percent_APX

"I, I think I'm going to wash outside a bit."  
Strangely quiet throughout the day, Elliot opened his mouth almost at midnight. Taejoon, thinking about waking up and going outside, changed his mind. Going out at this time? alone? Maybe he wants to hunt?  
"Why?"  
Taejoon revealed his feelings without hiding.  
"We-well! It's hot today, the weather is humid, so-"  
Then, a sweat driping on Elliott's forehead was caught by his sensitive vision. But his inhuman senses whispered that he was lying. He was hiding something. It didn't happen very often with Elliot. In the beginning, he used to tell a lot of silly stories…the ones he even didn't asked for.  
"Wouldn't it be better to start talking than me opening your mouth?"  
He provoked Elliott by revealing a sharp tooth that seemed to be no joke. He jumped at the gesture, then sighed again and stopped. It was only yesterday that he had dug deep into his nape. The skin that has been opened as if torn is still vividly imaged.  
"You're so mean."  
"Blame yourself for liking such person."  
"…… No, that's …"  
Nevertheless. Elliott adds in a crawling voice.  
"So? What's going on?"  
Taejoon, whose mind is cleared due to the delayed time, blinks. He can hear Elliot's thick heart beating thumpingly.  
"…"  
Whether or not Elliott had to look at him with a sulky face, Taejoon was staring at him all the time, and in the end Eliot had no choice but to give up.  
"My body feels hot."  
"What? You are always hot."  
"I'm not saying-Ah, dammit…"  
He seemed embarrassed. Taejoon's conversation like this was unexpected, he was standing weird. Certainly, Elliott's body temperature was different from that of ordinary humans. The characteristic of the wolf, Elliott, who had a high body temperature, sharp teeth, and ears and tail, was like a warm fire in the cold winter.  
"It even feels like boiling."  
"Your body?"  
"My body. I'm going crazy because now it's tickling too."  
Elliott finally began to murmur at the man as if his mouth had been opened for the first time. Taejoon joined in his worries together. Eventually he stood up and grabbed Elliott's arm. It was quite different from usual that the heat was transmitted over the fabric. Only then, Taejoon touched Elliott's forehead and let go because of his heat.  
"Is anywhere else feels sick?"  
"No, but your hand feels…comfy…"  
Elliot grabbed Taejoon's palm and brought it back to his forehead. The fever shed Taejoon's skin little by little, but it wasn't a problem because he quickly healed. Both of them knew Taejoon could bare suffering this much. Elliott soon began to faint, and rubbed my face in the palm of his hand.  
"Um…"  
"Eliot. Get a grip."  
"Your hands are so cool."  
Elliott's body temperature gradually increased, and Taejoon's skin was flaky and repeated to heal. That's about it, Taejoon had a guess. So, deliberately, he decided to leave Elliott alone.  
"Hah…"  
Elliot was now sniffing Taejoon's neck. It was a wolf without eternity that sucked as if he could remember the smell and gave a satisfying moan. Then, Elliott eventually pushed Taejoon to his back. The floor was hard, so it hurt a little when he hit it, but it was more urgent that Elliott's teeth opened wide. Taejoon held Elliott's hair with strong force and hold it for a while. His tops had already been messed up by Elliott's attack. The fabric came out and the pale skin was clearly revealed.  
He soon finds Elliot's furry ears rising. It seemed that Eliot's pupils had been dilated as if the wildness gradually revealed. Then, Elliot began to rub his body. Taejoon's guess was right.  
"Elliott."  
Whining, a noisy rumbling rang from Eliot's throat. It wanted to do as it pleased. Elliot, who seemed to be squeezing his words, looked quite painful.  
"I, Taejoon, I can't…bare…"  
Elliott, who made a face with formidable state, was now rubbing fiercely into Taejoon's groin. As I figured. Wolves sometimes have this period. Taejun kicked his tongue.  
"Need a hand?"  
Elliott took a breath hoarsely as if those words were salvation. Taejoon reached out and touched Elliott's groin in a circular motion.  
"Waist up. I hope you understand the meaning."  
Perhaps Elliott's attempt failed, but the small gap made it possible for Taejoon to stretch out his long finger to loosen Elliott's poor trousers. Elliott's penis protruded a little through the long, thin crack, and Taejoon pressed the tip. The redden, slippery penis was elastic enough to fumble his fingers.  
"You said you were going out to wash in this state?"  
As he looked up, Elliot, who seemed to be half-hearted, was smacking and tearing himself not to change. But he continued to keep whining as if the his transition couldn't be stopped. Taejoon was just rubbing down, and suddenly, Elliott licked his lips with his tongue. The long tongue extending from the snout covered in dark brown hair continued to lick Taejoon's mouth as if it was unfortunate that he couldn't dig any more. Elliott's sharp fangs scraped around his chin, so in return, Taejoon pulled the soft fur around his neck. Then again, the snout went all the way in and Elliott returned to his human form. Thanks to him, their kiss became more sticky, and now Elliot was sucking Taejoon's tongue without a hitch. When the long kiss was over, Elliot's face was completely red, and Taejoon's cheeks had a sticky saliva.  
"I gave you a hand. You should use it."  
Taejoon thought that Eliot, who had been in such a state, was quite cute. Because he tried to get closer to him more and more. So he tried to do something he wouldn't normally do-didn't know if Elliot might remember what he did today-and helped him. Elliott, with permission, moved his waist and continually rubbed his thick member in Taejoon's cold hands. The red penis, which had completely escaped from the gap, disappeared between the bluish fingers.  
"Nnnngh…"  
Elliott worked hard on Taejoon's lap, rounding his back. In line with the rhythm of his waist, Taejoon clasped his fingers and Elliott's tail flickered out of his pants, as the stimulus filled his heart. Perhaps, if you were an ordinary person, at the moment of Elliott's move, three or four ribs were broken. However, Taejoon was strong, and Elliot knew this through many things, so the two could enjoy it more.  
"Elliott."  
"Hgh…"  
While Elliott was on the move, he raised his body again and rubbed his tight erection. Taejoon's body was crushed and moved as Elliott pushed him just like mounting. Taejoon had to admit that Elliot, waving his tail like a puppy above me, with a wide pupil. He was enjoying myself. However, these things should also be fun for both parties. Taejoon pushed Eliot's body into his body and pushed it to the floor. Now, the situation is reversed, and Elliott was undressed and moving hard under him. Like a loyal dog rolling in front of its owner.  
Taejoon pushed his clothes to Elliott's chest. It was as easy as flipping a child's palms, as he was wearing only a light cotton shirt. Then Eliot shook his head and cry-as his hot skin touched the chilly air outside. Taejoon moved his lips over his wounded skin very slowly. Cold skin touched Elliott's pulsating hot blood, and Taejoon soon continued to kiss briefly near the nape. As the sparkling eye fell, it came into contact with Elliott's eyes, and at that moment, Taejoon pressed his teeth onto Eliot's neck without hesitation. Whether it was due to adrenaline or the heat, Elliot's blood flowed through the stream flowed into Taejoon's mouth and throat. He felt the same thing. Same heat, warmth…Elliott's moaning was throbbing through his lips, and Taejoon gained a sense of excitement. It was a blood that tasted countless times, but it was incomparable to anything else.  
"Huungh,"  
"Ah-Taejoon, Tae …"  
When the heat returned, the spirit returned slightly, and Elliott also put his arm around Taejoon's neck and hugged the intruder who tore my skin. Taejoon wanted to devour Elliott's other place. The urge to take him till his heat descends and make him think only about him got furiously high.

**Author's Note:**

> Any type of feedback are welcome! Twitter mention is the best.  
> Could include some grammar mistakes. Thank you!


End file.
